My Cute Plushie
by LeeVara
Summary: Boneka seperti pinokio? bagi Donghae hanya ada satu boneka manis yang membuatnya menjadi namja pervert dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Haehyuk Yaoi. DLDR :)
1. Prologue

My Cute Plushie

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Fantasy

Pairing: Lee DonghaexLee Hyukjae

Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Happy Reading! Xoxo

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya." gumam Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun memberikan banyak oleh-oleh untuk anaknya, Henry baru berusia 5 tahun. Kyuhyun memang baru kembali dari Jepang, mengurus kantor cabang perusahaan milik Donghae.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Biyang saja kalau appa ili karena Henly dapat banyak mainan dayi Kyu samchon."

"Nah, Henry benar. Tapi tenanglah hyung, aku akan memberikanmu oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Langka... dan aku yakin pasti ini menarik untukmu." ujar Kyuhyun yang matanya tak lepas dari PSP-nya.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oleh-oleh untukku? Tumben sekali, biasanya hanya Henry yang kau belikan."

"Aku kan dongsaeng kesayanganmu hyung. Wajar saja kan kalau aku hanya membelikan oleh-oleh hanya untuk Henry saja, kau kan pemilik perusahaan dimana aku bekerja sekarang dan aku hanya seorang CEO. Tentu saja kau menghasilkan uang yang lebih banyak kan hyung?" kilah Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya tertawa kecil.

"Arraseo, sekarang mana hadiahku?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun memegang tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu Henry tidur dulu."

"Sebegitukah spesialnya?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bahkan aku yakin kalian berdua akan rebutan hadiah ini."

"Appa... Henly ngantuk." ujar Henry sambil mengucek matanya. Donghae menggandeng tangannya dan menuntun anaknya ke kamarnya. Donghae merebahkan Henry di kasur sesampainya di kamar bernuansa warna biru itu. Setelah menyanyikan Henry sebuah lagu _lullaby_, Donghae keluar dan mendapati adiknya duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan sebuah kotak besar dihadapannya.

"Apa ini? Kulkas?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah serius.

"Lebih baik dari itu, yang jelas lebih ringan, dan benar-benar 'Fresh from the oven'." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Donghae hanya mengangguk patuh. Perlahan, ia buka pembungkus kotak itu, kertas krep berwarna coklat kayu. Ia menyobeknya perlahan setelah mendengar protes Kyuhyun 'Bukanya pelan-pelan hyung! Itu mahal, tahu? Kalau rusak bagaimana?' Aih, sejak kapan adiknya itu menjadi cerewet? Yah walaupun dia akan cerewet mengenai waktu luangnya yang hilang begitu saja karena pekerjaan dan hal tak penting lainnya.

Donghae sudah membuka keseluruhan kertas krep pembungkus itu, tapi yang ia dapati hanya sebuah kardus. "...Jadi hanya ini? Sebuah kardus besar?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kini seringaiannya makin lebar, "Jangan dilihat dari luarnya hyung. Dibuka dulu."

Donghae mengambil kursi meja makannya, untuk membuka bagian atas kardus itu dia harus naik kursi dan menggunting kedua sisinya –begitu kata Kyuhyun. Ia menggunting bagian atas kardus perlahan, Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia yakin hyung-nya akan menyukai hadiah yang ia berikan. Donghae turun dan mulai menggunting bagian depan kardus itu. Dan dia melihat sebuah boneka.

Boneka? Hei, ayolah mana ada boneka yang memiliki kulit yang halus dan seputih susu, rambut _blonde _ sebahu yang begitu cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis –menurut penglihatan Donghae, dia itu manusia. Tunggu... dia seorang namja? Ah, benar juga. Bagian dada ora– boneka itu tidak menonjol, berarti dia namja kan? Sungguh, Donghae memang tak yakin kalau orang di depannya ini boneka. Tapi mana ada manusia yang tak bergerak selama itu di dalam sebuah kardus? Kalau ada pun, mana ada orang yang dengan sukarela dimasukkan kedalam kardus? Yang ada malah kehabisan napas.

"Kyu, demi Tuhan, leluconmu tidak lucu." ujar Donghae dengan nada serius. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Dia itu boneka hyung! Limited edition, hyung! Hanya diproduksi sebanyak 10 buah, dan aku salah satu orang yang beruntung yang bisa membelikannya untukmu."

"Tapi, aku tidak perlu boneka! Aku– "

"Sst! Hyung harus tahu, dia bukan boneka sembarangan! Dia ini boneka yang istimewa." jelas Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mulut Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Dimana istimewanya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sebal setelah susah payah dia melepaskan mulutnya dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, untuk kesekian kali. "Kau akan tahu sendiri."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ireona, ppalli." suara pelan yang lebih mirip gumaman itu berputar di otaknya, membuat fantasi tersendiri. Ia membayangkan bahwa ini adalah suara sesosok boneka manis –yang kata adiknya bahwa boneka itu istimewa– yang ia simpan di sebuah lemari yang kebetulan kosong di kamarnya.

Byur~

"Wah, wah! Tolong!" racau Donghae tak jelas. Ia dengan terpaksa membuka matanya setelah wajah dan badannya basah karena tersiram air entah darimana.

Ia melihat boneka yang ada di lemarinya itu membawa sebuah ember warna hitam dengan Henry yang tersenyum _evil, _persis seperti Kyuhyun. "Kau!" serunya ambil menunjuk ke arah sang boneka. Sang boneka memberikan raut terkejut. "A-aku disuruh melakukan ini oleh dia." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Henry.

Henry yang ketahuan pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Habis appa tak mau bangun, lalu appa kalau punya mainan baru kenapa ga kasih tau Henly? Kenapa malah disimpen di atas lemayi?" ujarnya dengan aksen _cadel_ khas anak 5 tahunan.

"Ehmm... Appa... Jadi sebenarnya itu hadiah dari Kyuhyun samchon. Lalu..."

"Lalu apalagi appa?"

"Lalu kau harus pergi ke sekolah! Ayo mandi lalu sarapan dan berangkat diantar Kang ahujssi!" seru Donghae mengalihkan perhatian Henry agar tak menanyakan banyak hal tentang boneka ini –bahkan dia pun terkejut.

"Appa, aku mau tahuuuuuu." teriak Henry sambil berlalu karena ditarik oleh para _maid_ yang mengurus Henry. Donghae bernapas lega. Sementara sang boneka hanya melihat dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya imut, karena tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Donghae memberikan isyarat kepada boneka itu untuk duduk, namun sang boneka malah mengerjapkan matanya lagi, tanda tak mengerti. Donghae menghela napas panjang, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduk ditepi kasurnya, mendudukkan boneka itu, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah boneka itu.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan kau beberapa pertanyaan setelah aku bertanya pada manusia kelewat jenius yang membelimu." boneka itu hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Donghae. Donghae mengambil i-phone miliknya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas, lalu men-_dial _ nomor adiknya. Suara yang pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara menguap Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo? Wae geurae hyung? Hoaahm, kan masih pagi, mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Begini ya, Kyuhyun. Pertama, sekarang sudah jam 7.30 pagi, lalu yang kedua..." ujar Donghae yang terputus, mengambil napas dalam-dalam agar ia menahan rasa kesalnya. "KENAPA BONEKA YANG KAU BERIKAN KEMARIN HIDUP?!"

Mendengar pernyataan Donghae, Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil. "Kan sudah kubilang itu istimewa hyung. Kurasa kau harus membaca kertas yang ada di kalungnya."

"Hei, nanti akan kubaca. Tapi setidaknya berikan alasan yang logis!"

"Ah, hyung benar juga kalau sekarang sudah siang. Aku akan bersiap ke kantor jadi aku akan menutup teleponnya ya hyung. Annyeong."

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! ah... ckk." gumam Donghae kesal.

Donghae melirik ke arah boneka yang sedari tadi menunduk. Donghae dengan segera mendekatinya, melepas kalung itu dari sang empunya. Tangannya yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit leher yang putih halus dan tanpa noda itu membuatnya sempat berfantasi yang 'tidak-tidak'. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar, dan mensugestikan dirinya sendiri, 'Dia itu boneka! Hanya sebuah boneka!'

Bandul kalung itu berbentuk sebuah kunci kecil. Sebuah kertas kecil terikat di sela-sela kunci membuka ikatan kertas di kunci itu lalu membacanya perlahan.

"_Life doll. Mirip seperti pinokio, namun berbeda. Boneka ini hanya bisa 'menyala' jika kunci yang menjadi bandul kalungnya diputar di lubang kunci yang ada di dadanya. Keaktifan pertama boneka ini hanya bisa dilakukan jika menyentuh dahinya. Dia hanya bisa mengerti dan tahu satu hal, namanya."_

Donghae mengernyit. Ia tak yakin kalau Henry bisa memanjat lemari itu. Kecuali... Omo! Dia baru ingat bahwa kemarin dia membenarkan poni boneka itu,menyentuh surai halus layaknya rambut manusia.

"Eummm..." gumam Donghae, boneka itu menoleh.

"Jadi... siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Eunhyuk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LV's note: Annyeong~ i'm back from hiatus! Hoho '-')/ anggaplah ini sebagai ff comeback saya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ff yang ada di livejournal. Cuma sama pairingnya sama Kyupil #plak Kyu oppa maksudnya saya bikin jadi adiknya Donghae. Gatau kenapa pengen banget Henry jadi anak Donghae, mikir aja lucu kali ya *fantasi tidak bermutu* #slap

Saya pengen rubah image aja gitu ff-nya. Terinpirasi dari banyak author baik di ffn atau di wp atau di website manapun yang ada super junior couple. Hehe, walau gayakin bisa -_- terus saya suka banget sama rambut eunhyuk warna kuning :3 cute aja gitu~

Nah, pada intinya, mind to review? Kalo reviewnya banyak dan bagus, saya lanjutin. Hehe ^^

Gomawo~


	2. What the heck i do?

My Cute Plushie

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Fantasy, lil' bit humor

Pairing: Lee DonghaexLee Hyukjae

Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOCness, typo(s), etc.

Happy reading! Xoxo~ '3')/

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Kyu." gerutu Donghae kesal, sementara sang adik hanya tertawa. "Bukannya bagus hyung? Tanganmu itu kan 'jahil' alias tukang me-_rape _sana sini. Bahkan aku yang adikmu saja sering di-_rape _olehmu hyung." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aww! Sakit hyung!" rintih Kyuhyun akibat cubitan Donghae yang mendarat di lengan atasnya. "Tuh, hyung. Baru saja kubilang kebiasaan burukmu sekarang kau sudah memulainya lagi. Ckckck."

"Ya! Itu bukan me-_rape_! Katanya kau jenius, tapi ternyata kau itu babo!" cibir Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Sudah, kau itu tidak cocok beraegyo. Kau bukan Sungmin hyung."

"Hei, ayolah hyung, masa kau menganggapnya serius? Aku hanya memberikanmu boneka ini sebagai hiburan atas perceraianmu hyung." kilah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ini bukan anak perempuan! Lagipula perceraian itu sudah 4 tahun lalu terjadi." ucap Donghae pelan pada akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kakaknya. Walau sejahat apapun dia terhadap kakaknya, dia tetap seorang adik yang sayang pada kakaknya kan? Wajar saja Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu jika melihat mata hyung-nya itu tertutup sedikit bulir airmata. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengorek luka masa lalu kakaknya yang mulai pulih.

"Hyung?"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Lupakanlah mantan istrimu. Jangan kau terlalu merasa tersakiti atas semua sikapnya padamu. Jebal hyung."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Hyung bilang bahwa hyung kesal dengan mantan istrimu. Aku bilang begini karena aku kasihan padamu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh malas kalau kakak satu-satunya itu masih membela yeoja yang meninggalkannya dan Henry.

"Tidak bisa Kyu..."

"Kau harus ingat hyung! Kau itu sangat setia padanya. Dia tidak bisa mengandung dan keguguran terus menerus akibat ulahnya yang sering minum-minum di bar! Lalu kau, kau tak pernah meninggalkannya bukan? Kau mencari orang yang bersedia menjadi 'tempat' titipan janinnya karena rahimnya rusak akibat pengaruh alkohol dan kau membayarnya dengan mahal hyung! Dia... apa balas budinya? Kau hampir menghabiskan semua harta kekayaanmu demi dia yang selalu meminta apapun barang yang ia mau tanpa memperhatikan keadaanmu! Dan dia..." Kyuhyun mulai menitikkan airmatanya, ia menangis. "Dia bahkan meninggalkanmu dan Henry yang bahkan dia tak tahu apapun, saat dia masih bayi dan butuh perhatian yang sangat dari sosok seorang 'umma' hanya demi seseorang yang lebih kaya darimu saat itu hyung!" isaknya Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar. Sungguh ia tak peduli jika pembicaraannya melenceng jauh dari topik utamanya. Donghae memang membenarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Semua itu benar adanya.

Hening. Kyuhyun sibuk menyeka airmatanya, ia malu kalau menangis. Masalahnya mau ditaruh dimana julukan evil-nya itu? Tapi tak apalah, toh dia manusia biasa juga.

Donghae menunduk dalam. Beruntung dia mempunyai adik yang sangat perhatian padanya walaupun dia punya sifat _evil _di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu?"

"Ne hyung?"

"Gomawo," Donghae menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Kau adikku yang paling baik." ucapan Donghae hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Hening lagi.

"Kau... aku tak bilang kalau kau harus mencari pengganti mantan istrimu hyung. Aku hanya bilang, kau harus bisa melupakannya dan memulai yang baru. Itu pilihanmu hyung."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi itu maksudmu membelikann boneka ini untukku?" protes Donghae sambil menunjuk boneka yang ia dudukkan di pangkuannya –tentu saja Donghae sudah mencabut kuncinya agar boneka itu tak bertanya macam-macam.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi setelah tangisnya mereda. "Boneka itu... yah, hanya untuk percobaan untukmu hyung."

"Aku straight Kyu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin hyung." gumam Donghae. Kyuhyun mendengarnya seperti sindiran, sehingga membuat namja tampan itu memberengut kesal.

"Hyung harus tahu. Bahkan seorang namja bisa lebih cantik dan menarik dibandingkan dengan yeoja yang puluhan kali operasi plastik. Dan yang jelas," Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae. "Badan mereka bisa puluhan kali lebih menarik dan seksi dibanding yeoja berdada besar sekalipun."

Donghae menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau adiknya seperti itu. Tapi biarlah begitu, toh itu hidup miliknya sendiri.

"Oh ya hyung sekarang sudah jam setengah 8. Nanti yang ada aku terlambat meeting. Hehehe." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Hyung tidak kerja?" tanyanya melihat Donghae masih memakai piyama. Donghae menggeleng.

"Biasa, pemilik perusahaan. Biar di rumah terus pun, tak ada yang melarang. Nanti uang akan mengalir terus ke dompet dengan sendirinya." cibiran Kyuhyun. Donghae yang mendengar cibiran adiknya itu membulatkan matanya, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa makin keras. "Jangan pasang mata begitu hyung, kau semakin mirip dengan ikan kalau begitu!"

"YA! KYUHYUN! AWAS KAU SETAN JADI-JADIAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cklek. Donghae memutar kunci itu di leher Eunhyuk agar membuat boneka manis itu 'hidup' kembali. 1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit boneka itu tak bereaksi. 'Kenapa kemarin dia bisa dengan cepat bereaksi? Babo.' gerutu Donghae dalam hati. Eunhyuk langsung membuka matanya. 'Kenapa aku harus menggerutu dulu baru dia bereaksi? Inhyeongneun babo gateun.' umpatnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya imut, membuat Donghae mau tak mau memperhatikannya. Ia masih tak yakin apa maksud dari adiknya. Dia memandang Eunhyuk lama, memandangi orbs hitam miliknya yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang agak sayu itu. Lalu turun ke hidung boneka manis itu, terukir dengan begitu sempurna. Lalu pandangan matanya berhenti pada bibir _cherry _nan merah boneka itu.

Glup.

Haruskah ia? Ia ingin 'mencicipi' bibir itu, tapi –menurutnya– ia masih waras. Namun... boneka di hadapannya ini sungguh tak bisa ditolak pesonanya.

"Eummm..." gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae _ngeh_ dan tersadar dari kegiatanya -mari-melihat-boneka-manis-nan-polos-ini.

"Ah ya, namaku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Panggil aku Hae. Dan anak kecil yang tadi pagi itu anakku, namanya Henry." ujar Donghae. Boneka itu mengangguk kecil.

"Hae, perut Eunhyukkie gatal. Hyukkie sudah menggaruknya tapi tak kunjung hilang." adu boneka manis itu.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan gatal, itu namanya lapar. Kajja, kita makan." ucapnya sambil menarik boneka itu –atau haruskah ia dipanggil seorang namja sekarang?–

Donghae mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Sementara dirinya duduk di seberang tempat Eunhyuk duduk. Donghae memang kaya, namun dia tinggal di rumah sederhana yang hanya terdapat satu kepala pelayan dan dua pelayan untuk mengurus anaknya saja. Sementara urusan rumah dia menyerahkan semuanya pada layanan _cleaning service. _ Itulah kemudahan menjadi orang kaya, hohoho #plakk

"Eumm..." gumam Eunhyuk (lagi). Boneka itu tak hentinya menatap ke bawah dan memainkan bagian bawah bajunya. "Makan itu apa?" tanyanya, membuat Donghae sweatdrop berat.

"Makan itu... untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal di perutmu Hyukkie." jelas Donghae. Hyukkie? Kenapa panggilannya jadi manis begitu? Entahlah. Dia terbawa sifat boneka ini yang selalu menyebut dirinya dengan 'Eunhyukkie'.

Boneka itu mengangguk. Sambil dia makan –disuapi Donghae karena dia tidak tahu cara memegang sumpit dan sebagainya– Donghae memberi tahu apa yang boleh dimakan, apa yang tidak. Cara memegang segala alat makan yang ia temukan di rumahnya dan banyak lagi.

"Perutku serasa seperti balon." ujar Eunhyuk polos, membuat tawa Donghae muncul lagi.

"Berarti kau sudah kenyang. Artinya kau harus berhenti makan. Arrasseo?" jelas Donghae. 'Bagaimana dia tidak kenyang? Dia saja bahkan menghabiskan 3 piring nasi. Ckckck.

Ia menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk manis di meja makan sementara dia memasukkan cucian piringnya ke dalam _dishwasher_.

Seselesainya dia mencuci piring, dia membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar. Ia mendudukkan boneka itu dipangkuannya.

Hening.

"Hyukkie..."

"Ne?"

"Kau mau tahu tidak apa yang orang dewasa lakukan?" tanya Donghae dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sejak kapan dia kerasukan setan dan menjadi pervert terhadap namja –errr boneka namja maksudnya. Eunhyuk yang penasaran hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat sinyal 'iya' dari boneka itu seringaian di wajah Donghae makin lebar.

Donghae mengambil tangan Eunhyuk untuk melingkar di lehernya dan tentu saja si boneka mau tak mau menurut. Donghae merapatkan badan Eunhyuk hingga hampir tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga dahinya menempel di dahi boneka itu, hidung saling bersentuhan, dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Mencium boneka itu –yang menurutnya ia mencium seorang namja.

'Manis.' pikirnya. Ia mulai 'berani', ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut boneka itu yang sungguh, benar-benar seperti mulut manusia. Lidah menyapu ke seluruh gua hangat itu, mengajak lidahnya untuk 'bertarung.' Tapi tak lama ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tahu satu hal.

Boneka tidak bisa merespon balik dan mengerti. Ia melihat wajah boneka itu. Huh? Pipinya memerah?

"Hae..."

"Hmm?"

"I-itu tadi namanya apa?"

"Itu namanya ciuman Hyukkie."

"B-bolehkah aku... hmm... memintanya lagi?"

Donghae menyeringai mesum. "Tentu, nae Hyukkie."

Dengan cepat Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam ciumannya. Ia memulai lagi sesi ciuman panasnya. Mencoba memasuki gua hangat milik boneka itu. Sungguh, menurutnya ia seperti mencium manusia asli.

Lidah Donghae menjilat bibir Eunhyuk, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Eunhyuk membuka mulut. Eunhyuk dengan cepat membuka mulutnya. Dibalik seringaiannya Donghae tersenyum –err menyeringai mesum mungkin?– begitu melihat Eunhyuk belajar dengan cepat. Lidah Donghae 'menyapa' lidah Eunhyuk, mencoba mengajaknya 'bertarung' lagi dan dibalas juga oleh Eunhyuk walau lebih dominan Donghae.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya habis, Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka. Donghae mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sementara Eunhyuk melihat tingkah Donghae yang aneh menurutnya.

"Donghae ngapain?" tanyanya.

Gubrak.

"Ini namanya bernafas Hyukkie. Aku kehabisan nafas saat berciuman denganmu."

"Berarti Eunhyukkie bikin Hae hampir mati, ga boleh ciuman dong."

"Loh, kok?"

"Kalau Hae mati gimana? Berarti ciuman itu berbahaya." ujarnya dengan tatapan polos. Ia ingin sekali 'menerkamnya' saat ini juga, tapi yang ada dia seperti bermain 'solo' karena tidak ada desahan-desahan #plakk

"Sekarang, ada lagi. Yang lebih dari ciuman yang tadi."

"Tapi nanti Donghae ga kehabisan nafas lagi kan?" pertanyaan boneka itu membuat Donghae makin sweatdrop.

"Tidak kok Hyukkie." melihat boneka itu mengangguk, Donghae langsung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. Ia menghirup wangi leher boneka itu, wangi strawberry. 'Dia kan boneka, tapi kenapa dia bisa mempunyai wangi strawberry?' pikir Donghae dalam hati. Ia mulai menjilat perpotongan leher itu, menggigitnya sesekali, meninggalkan bercak merah di leher mulus itu. 'Bahkan lehernya mulus sekali! Lebih mulus dari yeoja!'

Tangan Donghae mulai menyusup ke dalam kemeja Eunhyuk yang hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kemeja putih. Mengelus punggungnya dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan lehernya. Ia tahu, walau tidak ada desahan keluar dari mulut boneka itu, setidaknya dia merasa cukup puas. Sekarang nafsu sudah memenuhi otaknya untuk menodai boneka ini

Donghae sudah tak tahan. Dibaringkannya boneka itu di kasurnya. Ia membuka kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Baru saja dia mau mencium boneka itu lagi...

"Appa! Jangan sakitin umma!"

"Henry?"

Henry tak peduli dengan appa-nya. Ia langsung menarik Eunhyuk ke luar kamar. Tak lupa ia mengambil kemeja milik appa-nya sehingga lemari itu berantakan. Donghae tak mungkin menghalangi anaknya. Setidaknya dia masih sayang anaknya dibanding dengan boneka itu.

Donghae menatap kancing yang berserakan di lantai karena ulahnya yang menyobek kemeja Eunhyuk dengan kasar tadi. Dia tertawa kecil. "Bahkan aku hampir memperkosa boneka itu. Babo." gumamnya.

Setidaknya, Donghae sudah terjebak dalam ajakan Kyuhyun. Benar kan?

LV's note: annyeong~ makasih yang udah mau review :') gapapa kok kalo mau jadi silent reader juga.

Tapi kan munculin diri bisa gitu ya, kan biar saya tahu kalian :3

update-nya kilat kan? Hehehe :3

Gajekah? Banget -_-

Full of OOCness, karena Kyuhyunnya nangis! Terus sopan sama Hae! Dunia kiamaaatttt! *digampar Kyuhyun*

gatau nih siapa ummanya Henry terus siapa mantan istri-nya Hae -_- ada yang bisa kasih ide?

Oh ya, balasan review!

**bluerising**: okey, ini udah lanjut :))

**lyndariezz**: Hae-nya saya bikin mesum! Hahaha xD *digampar Hae* *pundung udah digampar dua kali* ini udah lanjut~ :))

**X-Mionez**: Haha, pengen aja gitu Hae jadi duda keren(?) dengan anak yang kece pula. Ini udah dilanjut :))

**Yuzuki Chaeri**: mian itu typo -_- awalnya pengen dibikin oneshoot akhirnya malah jadi berchapter begini .-. makasih atas ralatannya ;) udah dilanjut ya~

**RieHaeHyuk**: bisa ga ya? *sok misterius* #slapped tentu dong, pasti happy ending :3 udah dilanjut ya~

**DaeVict024**: udah dilanjut :))

**HaeHyuk Baby's**: Jinjja? Gomawo~ ^^ udah dilanjut dear :))

**RianaClouds**: udah dilanjut ya~ Hae mau me-_rape _habis-habisan bonekanya *digampar Eunhyuk gara-gara jadi dalang bikin hyuk susah jalan* #slappedagain

**Hyukjae86**: Henry anaknya Donghae sama siapa? Molla, saya juga gatau -_- udah dilanjut ya :))

**Asha lightyagamikun**: ini dilanjut! Free rape? Hohoho~ mesumnya xD Emang sengaja dibikin nyerempet hohoho~ *eh?* saya aja gatau siapa umma-nya Henry ._.v Hae duda keren kok huehehe *ketawa evil bareng Kyu*

**Amandhharu0522**: udah dilanjut kok~ boleh kok, silahkan di fav :))

**sullhaehyuk**: annyeong ^^ kan saya disini melestarikan ff haehyuk yang mulai punah(?) ini udah dilanjut~ silahkan di fav hehe :))

Mind to review (again)? '-')/


	3. Minnie Hyukkie!

My Cute Plushie

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Lil' bit humor

Pairing: Lee DonghaexLee Hyukjae. Lil' bit KyuMin and another cast too~

Warning: BL,Yaoi, OOCness, typo(s), etc. Don't like don't read! No bash!

Happy Reading! Xoxo~ '3')/

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae..." panggil Eunhyuk –yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Donghae.

"Hmm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Eunhyukkie dipanggil 'umma' sama Henry. Apakah itu baik?" tanyanya. Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Tentu Hyukkie, biar aku jelaskan," Donghae mendudukkan Eunhyuk di pangkuannya. "Kau ingat Henry memanggilku Appa kan? Umma dan appa itu adalah sebuah kesatuan. Umma dan Appa." jelas Donghae. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Eunhyuk saat mengucapkan 'umma' dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri saat mengucapkan 'appa'. "Umma dan appa." ulangnya.

"Tapi Hae manggil Eunhyukkie dengan sebuatan 'Hyukkie'. Uhh... Eunhyukkie bingung." ujarnya polos.

Donghae tertawa kecil membelai surai halus milik Eunhyuk. "Eunhyukkie lapar tidak?" tanya Donghae. Boneka itu menggeleng. "Tapi Hae lapar..."

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke wajah Donghae. "Jinjja? Kalau Hae lapar, Hae makan saja, ga usah menunggu Eunhyukkie." Eunhyuk langsung refleks berdiri. "Eunhyukkie bangun aja ya, biar Hae gampang ke meja makannya."

"Tunggu Hyukkie," gumam Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang membuat boneka itu duduk kembali di pangkuan Donghae. "Kalau makanannya pergi, bagaimana aku bisa makan hmm?"

"Maksud Hae?"

"Hyukkie itu makanan Hae." ujar Donghae pura-pura polos. Padahal ada arti lain dibalik kalimatnya itu. Dasar ikan mesum-_-

"Memang Hyukkie enak untuk dimakan?" tanyanya polos.

Donghae menyeringai, "Enak kok, kalau kau tak percaya aku bisa membuktikannya."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Eunhyuk pelan. "Bibir ini manis sekali. Aku seperti menjilat lolipop kalau aku menjilatnya."

"Benarkah Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Dan aku ingin sekali memakan lolipop. Tapi... lolipop yang kupunya sudah habis dimakan Henry. Jadi..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya sekilas lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk, tapi tak lama. "Aku ingin memintanya padamu, boleh?"

"Te-tentu saja." jawab Eunhyuk malu. Pipinya bersemu merah.

'Bukannya boneka tak punya emosi?' pikir Donghae dalam hati. Belum sempat otak Donghae selesai dengan pikirannya, Eunhyuk sudah mencium bibirnya. Boneka itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat bonekanya menjadi agresif, membuatnya tak mau kalah. Dia membaringkan badan Eunhyuk di sofa dan mencium boneka itu lagi. Lidah Eunhyuk dan lidah Donghae yang ingin menjilat bibir lawan ciumannya, membuat 'perang' lidah di antara keduanya. Donghae yang mencoba untuk memasuki gua hangat milik Eunhyuk, menggigit bibir Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau membuka mulutnya.

Ciuman panas antara keduanya berakhir setelah Donghae mendorong bahu Eunhyuk, lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Eunhyuk mengambil air minum untuknya dan untuk Donghae. Eunhyuk tak perlu bernapas, dia itu boneka, ingat?

"Minumlah dulu Hae..." ujarnya seraya memberikan segelas air putih dingin kepada Donghae. Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Hae pasti haus kan?" gumam Eunhyuk khawatir. Dia yang boneka saja haus kok, apalagi manusia yang asli #slap

"Hae ga mau minum. Hyukkie harus meminumkannya!" suruh Donghae dengan nada _childish_-nya. Eunhyuk yang melihat kesungguhan(?) dari kata kata Donghae, hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Pertama kau harus meminumnya. Tapi jangan ditelan, arrasseo?" Eunhyuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Donghae. Dan sang pemilik ide ini sedang menyeringai mesum –seperti biasa–.

"Lalu yang kedua..." Donghae memegang kedua pipi Eunhyuk kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang kaget langsung membuka mulutnya, dan otomatis air itu masuk ke mulut Donghae. Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae, dan terpaksa ciuman itu harus dilepaskan. Benang saliva tipis membentuk untaian panjang, menegaskan jarak antara keduanya yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Hae..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa senang sekali mencium Eunhyukkie?"

"Karena Hae menyukai Hyukkie." omongan Donghae tak sepenuhnya bohong, dia memng menyukai Eunhyuk, tapi masih tak mau mengakui bahwa Eunhyuk itu boneka dan dia itu namja.

"Suka itu apa Hae?"

"Suka itu," Donghae bangun dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. "Perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, perasaan nyaman, dan masih banyak lagi. Sulit digambarkan. Tapi yang lebih sulit digambarkan dari rasa 'suka' adalah..."

"Cinta?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari drama di televisi."

Donghae memberengut kesal. 'Pantas saja.' gumamnya dalam hati. Sekarang ia merasa Eunhyuk adalah korban dari drama-drama yang ada di televisi. Ia menyesal memberitahu Eunhyuk tentang televisi dan segala drama laknatnya.

Ting Tong.

"Tolong bukakan pintu Hyukkie." pinta Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Lalu boneka–namja manis itu maksudnya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk berjalan. Entahlah, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang pasti ia tidak suka.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja yang cantik berbibir plump yang berbentuk 'M', mengulum senyum yang menawan. Dibelakangnya ada namja tinggi yang ia kenal, dia itu Kyuhyun, adiknya Donghae. Yang membelinya.

"Aigoo, Hae-ah. Dia manis sekali!" seru namja cantik itu. Lalu Sungmin mengelus pipi Eunhyuk. "Kyaaa halusnya~". Ia ingin mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, tapi dia tak bisa mencubitnya. Mana mungkin boneka kayu bisa dicubit? Dia mengetok-ngetok pipi Eunhyuk tapi yang ada dia meringis sendiri. "Aih, Hae-ah~ kenapa pipinya keras sekali seperti batu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap boneka itu nanar. Donghae hanya memutaran bola matanya jengah begitu mendengar celotehan namjachingu adiknya itu dari ruang tengah. Sungmin terlalu banyak tanya mengenai 'barang' baru dirumahnya.

Eunhyuk yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan bagian bawah bajunya. Sungmin yang melihat orang didepannya menunduk malu, dengan cepat ia raih wajah Eunhyuk lalu...

Cup~

"Kyaaaa, Minnieeee!" seru Kyuhyun. Mendengar jeritan adiknya, membuat Donghae yang awalnya malas untuk mengurus Kyuhyun –walau ia suka akan sifat dan tingkah laku namjachingu-nya Kyuhyun– menghampiri pintu utama. Melihat apa yang terjadi, Donghae langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"Oh, annyeong Hae." ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Donghae yang masih syok melihat apa yang tadi ia lihat, hanya diam tak membalas. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan membelakangi Eunhyuk yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Minnie hyung sayang, jangan lakukan itu lagi arrasseo?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala

Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik yang berlebihan ini memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Oh, ayolah Kyu, aku hanya menciumnya saja."

Donghae mengerling tajam. "Tapi kau mencium di bibirnya!" seru Donghae kesal. Namjachingu adiknya ini telah menodai kesucian bibir Eunhyuk(?) yang hanya ditujukan untuk Donghae seorang.

"Hmmm, bibirnya manis. Aku yakin kau sering menciumnya. Lalu kalau kuperhatikan, bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Apa kau habis menciumnya habis-habisan?"

"Ya! Sungmin hyung!" seru Donghae kesal. Sungmin terkekeh. Dia memang sangat senang menggoda Donghae yang sangat tak suka digoda.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah terkejut, yang tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi Donghae. "Ini boneka yang kau beli untuk Donghae?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Benar-benar seperti manusia asli, dan manis sekali. Apa kau tak membelinya untuk dirimu sendiri hmm?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerling nakal, Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kukira kau juga membelinya. Siapa tahu kau ingin selingkuh dengan boneka."

"Tentu saja tidak hyung! Kau ratusan kali lipat lebih menarik daripada bonekamu! Yah walapun aku yang beli sih... tapi tetap saja!"

Donghae yang merasa bonekanya diejek melawan balik, "Jangan menjelekkan Hyukkie-ku!" Sungmin menepuk kepala Donghae yang tingginya tak terlalu jauh dengannya. "Tak usah kau pedulikan si evil ini. Siapa namanya?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tanya saja sendiri."

"Haha, kau _childish _sekali Hae-ah. Nah," Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Eunhyuk..." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu. Pertama, karena baru pertama kalinya ia dicium selain oleh Donghae. Dan kedua, ia baru melihat orang yang sangat manis dan cantik, dan bibirnya yang sangat membentuk itu menambah kekaguman Eunhyuk terhadap Sungmin.

"Hyukkie manis sekali sih, tapi..." Sungmin memainkan rambut Eunhyuk yang agak mengembang dan berantakan. "Rambutmu... aku tidak terlalu suka warnanya. Aku ingin mengubahnya sedikit." gumam Sungmin sambil mengaduk-aduk tas-nya. "Nah, ketemu! Hae-ah aku mau pinjam kamarmu ya!"

Baru saja Donghae mau bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin, ia telah melesat ke kamar Donghae dengan tangan Eunhyuk digenggamannya.

"Sungmin hyung mau ngapain?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengacak-acak isi kulkasnya.

"Kayak kau tidak tahu dia saja."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donghae mulai resah. Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya selama lebih dari 1 jam. Dengan Eunhyuk-_nya_ tentu saja. Kyuhyun yang melihat kakaknya mondar-mandir hanya menggeleng pelan. 'Katanya ga tertarik sama boneka, namja lagi bonekanya, dan lain sebagainya ckckck.' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dia itu ngapain sih?" tanya Donghae sebal.

"Maksudmu Minnie hyung? Paling dia 'merombak' sedikit bonekamu hyung."

Donghae mengernyit, curiga. "Merombak?"

"Tada! Sudah selesai~" seru Sungmin seraya keluar dari kamar Donghae. "Ayo Hyuk, jangan malu-malu. Kau manis kok." ujarnya begitu melihat boneka itu tertunduk malu dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Mendengar seruan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun refleks menoleh. Kyuhyun memberikan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman tiga jari oleh Sungmin. Donghae? _Breathless, and speechless... of course._

"Aigoo..." gumam Donghae. Mulutnya sudah komat-kamit merutuki Sungmin. Warna rambut Eunhyuk yang semula berwarna pirang menjadi warna coklat agak tua. Dia mengenakan piyama berwarna biru laut, dan tak lupa, pita yang terikat di rambutnya yang sedikit diikat menyamping.

Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tak wajar, Donghae tanpa segan memukul kepala namdongsaeng-nya itu. "Lihat apa kau hnn?"

"Hanya berpikir, aku agak menyesal memberikan boneka itu padamu."

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, Kau tak akan dapat 'jatah' hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya!" teriak Sungmin final.

"Ya, ya, Lee Sungmin! Tunggu aku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari rumahnya tanpa permisi. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang hanya berdua di rumah –karena Henry belum pulang tentunya–.

"H-hae..." panggil Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"Eumm, n-ne?" jawab Donghae gugup. Kenapa ia jadi gugup begitu?

"Apa aku, eum... jelek kalau seperti ini?" tanyanya malu-malu. Donghae mendongak, oh Tuhan, sungguh dia itu mirip anak kecil kalau seperti itu. Anak kecil yang imut dan manis.

"Ah, anniya Hyukkie. Kau selalu manis dan menarik." puji Donghae. Ia tak sadar, bahwa secara tak langsung dia memuji Eunhyuk. "Aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu Hyuk."

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk menatapnya heran dan kemudian dia langsung pergi ke dapur. Donghae tidak mungkin menyampaikan isi otaknya yang mesum –sekarang hampir 90% berubah menjadi fantasi liarnya dengan Eunhyuk, siapa lagi kalu bukan gara-gara Kyuhyun?

"Aku puyaaaaaang! Umma~ Appa~" teriak Henry yang menggema di seluruh rumah. Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur dan menyambut Henry dengan senyuman _gummy smile-_nya itu. Henry langsung berlari ke pelukan Eunhyuk, minta digendong. Eunhyuk mengangkat badan Henry dalam gendongannya dan mengacak rambut Henry halus.

"Umma manis sekayi~ umma punya lambut balu yeaaay~" teriak Henry kesenangan. Sementara Eunhyuk juga ikut-ikutan autis, bersorak kesenangan. Sama-sama hiperaktif, dasar.

"Henry-ah sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sofa yang ia tiduri. Niatnya sih ingin tidur, tapi baru saja matanya terpejam anaknya pulang dan membuat kehebohan begitu. Bagaimana dia bisa ia tidur?

"Cudah dong! Umma manis sekayi~ halusnya umma itu buat Henly, bukan buat appa." kata Henry sambil memainkan rambut Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik ke arah Henry.

"Apa maksudmu aegi?"

"Umma kan manis, baik, lucu, acik diajak main. Kalau appa itu keljaannya nyulik umma dali Henly. Umma kan punya Henly ceolang." kata Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang ia merutuki sifat anaknya yang gampang dekat dengan orang lain.

"Emang appa ga kayak gitu?"

"Appa kan udah tua, suka malah-malah, telus..." Celotehan anak berumur 5 tahun itu terhenti karena Donghae sudah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Namun Donghae yang kalah cerdik harus mengalah karena tangannya digigit oleh anaknya.

"Pokoknya Umma milik Henly, gamau tau!" seru Henry final.

"Tidak boleh, dia milik appa!"

"Gamau!"

"Tapi dia bukan umma-mu aegi." ucap Donghae kelepasan. Ia menyesal dan merutuki dirinya mengapa dia membicarakan tentang _mantan _umma Henry dan istrinya.'

"Dia umma Henly!"

"Umma Henry itu marganya Jung! Eunhyuk kan marganya Lee."

"Tapi Henly ga kenal, appa. Lagipuya umma punya malga Lee kan gara-gara nikah sama appa."

Eh?

Eunhyuk yang mulai sedikit-sedikit paham akan 'dunia barunya' hanya menunduk. Dia malu. Dia sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Henry –ajaran Sungmin saat dirinya di'rombak' oleh namja itu– membuat pipinya memanas. Sementara Donghae jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"P-pokoknya Umma milik appa!"

"Milik Henly!" Dan perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu tak ada hentinya.

Di seberang apartemen Donghae, seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon apartemennya. Dia tersenyum licik.

"Sudah punya pengganti, Donghae chagi?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donghae terbangun di tengah malam. Dia mendapati anaknya dan Eunhyuk tertidur sambil berpelukan. Henry yang masih mengklaim Eunhyuk miliknya, membuat anak 5 tahunan itu mengekor Eunhyuk kemana-mana. Sudah tahu Eunhyuk itu milik_nya_.

Ia mengecup pipi anaknya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas –seperti biasa, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan– lalu bangun dari kasurnya. Ia pergi ke dapur lalu mengambil air minum untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Saat Donghae mau kembali ke kamarnya, ia mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya berbunyi, dan memaksanya untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu jam segini?" gumam Donghae. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati depan apartemennya kosong. Ia menengok ke kanan ke kiri, siapa tahu yang tadi mengebel masih ada. Tapi nihil, dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Awww!" rintihnya saat kakinya tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Dia menengok ke bawah dan melihat buku yang cukup tebal. Pantas saja kakinya sakit.

Donghae mengambilnya, menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa yang paling dekat dengan pintu apartemen Donghae. Dengan penerangan lampu yang agak remang–karena Eunhyuk tidak terlalu suka terang–, ia mulai membaca sedikit-sedikit buku yang baru ia temukan. Matanya yang awalnya malas menatap isi buku itu, menjadi terbuka lebar, dan seringain tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Begitu membaca sederet kalimat–

**Cara untuk mengubah boneka menjadi makhluk hidup.**

–yang cukup irrasional.

At another place...

Namja cantik duduk itu di atas atap apartemen Donghae, menatap bulan purnama sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Semoga saja nanti aku tidak dimarahi." gumamnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat yang menjadi alasnya. "Dan semoga... dia tidak tahu kalau bukunya dicuri olehku."

Ia memeluk kucingnya yang ada di sebelahnya. Sang kucing mengeong tanda ia suka akan sikap majikannya ini. "Ah, mian ne aku telah menyuruhmu mengambil buku itu." ucapnya. Sang kucing hanya mengeong pelan dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan sang majikan.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita tidur kucing manis. Jaljayo, Heebum chagi~"

.

.

.

.

.

LV's note: Annyeong~ chap 3 update! ^^ mian telat banget publish, soalnya internetnya tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini TvT

Oh ya, Eunhyuk itu boneka kayu yaaa. Awalnya saya mau bikin kaya boneka biasa gitu, tapi ga bisa ngebayang -_- jadinya boneka kayu aja deh hehe. Kalo masalh hae bisa bikin kissmark di leher hyuk itu cuma fantasinya dia aja, yang lainnya gabisa ngerasain, kan Hae sudah memproklamirkan(?) bahwa Hyuk miliknya x3 muehehehe

Yang nanya kenapa Henry manggil Hyuk umma *nunjuk keatas* maklumin aja ya alasannya Henry, kan dia masih anak kecil yang polos #slap

mian juga kalo susah baca omongannya Henry hehe :)

mian kalo ceritanya makin, yah, ga jelas gitu hahahaha *ketawa tidak bersalah* #slap

mian ga bisa bales review juga -_-v nanti chap depan saya janji saya bales reviewnya~

Last, mind to review (again)? *bow*

PS: thanks for following and favoriting my fanfic ^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Cute Plushie

Rated: T

Genre:

Pairing: Lee DonghaexLee Hyukjae. With another cast and pair too~

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), implicit sex scene, OOC(?), slow plot like ddangko, etc.

Don't like? Don't Read! No bash, please? 'cause i'm a humans too '-')/

Happy Reading! Xoxo~

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~" terdengar eluhan Donghae yang menatap buku tebal itu jengah. Ia membaca isi buku itu––hanya membaca satu bab saja sebenarnya**–– **dengan tatapan apakah-ini-masuk-akal?- berulang kali. Ia berhasil menyita laboratorium milik hoobae-nya semasa SMA––Kibum––dan melakukan percobaan gilanya sedari tadi. Henry duduk di pangkuan Eunhyuk di pojok ruangan sambil memainkan PSP yang diberikan Kyuhyun minggu lalu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menularkan adatnya kepada Henry. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang kali, tak mengerti apa yang Donghae lakukan.

Wajar saja jika Eunhyuk bersikap seperti itu. Donghae membawa puluhan boneka berbentuk hewan yang dimasukkannya kedalam kardus, dan dia membawa buku tebal yang menurutnya familiar tapi ia lupa pernah ia lihat dimana. Namja itu berkali-kali mencampurkan cairan-cairan yang akan meletup-letup kecil setelah dicampurkan. Eunhyuk memang senang saat Donghae membuat 'reaksi bahan kimia' karena berwarna-warni dan tentu saja menarik perhatiannya. Lupakah kau bahwa dia itu boneka yang polos?

Oh, tentu saja yang membuat Eunhyuk terheran-heran bukanlah ini. Dia melihat cairan yang masih meletup-letup itu diminumkan oleh Donghae kepada boneka-boneka yang dirobek bagian mulutnya. Dan hasilnya malah boneka itu hangus dan bolong di beberapa bagian. Eunhyuk merasa jadi takut sendiri, melihat Donghae yang melakukannya persis seperti psikopat, apalagi saat bagian menggunting mulut boneka-boneka itu, benar-benar tanpa ber-peri-ke-boneka-an.

Donghae menatap boneka yang naas itu dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Tujuannya kan untuk mengubah Eunhyuk menjadi manusia, kenapa malah jadi percobaan pembunuhan berencana begini?

"Hae-ya..." panggil Eunhyuk. Sang pemilik nama menoleh dan tersenyum manis––agak dipaksakan."Wae, Hyukkie-ya?"

"Aniya, hanya saja... aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Huft~ aku," Donghae menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan. "Sedang berusaha mengubahmu jadi manusia Hyuk."

"Hae..." Eunhyuk menatap lekat pada manik mata Donghae. "Gomawo."

Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk singkat. "Kau akan jadi manusia Hyuk, segera. Yaksokhaeyo."

**At another place...**

"Buahahaha–aww, sakit hyung!" si namja gempal itu mengelus kepalanya, sementara sang pelaku pemukul kepala namja gempal itu berdecih. "Jangan pukul-pukul hyung! Aku kan bukan mentertawakanmu!"

"Walau bagaimana pun, itu tidak sopan." jawab sang lawan bicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi itu lucu hyung."

"Sama saja" jawaban dari namja tampan yang merupakan hyung-nya itu membuat sang namja gempal––Shindong–– memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Arrasseo."

"Kenapa dia bisa bersama namja 'itu'? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya sang hyung, membuat Shindong mulai berpikir 'apa hyungnya ini benar-benar polos atau benar-benar babo'.

"Aku kan tidak tahu segalanya hyung." jawab Shindong seadanya. Sang hyung mengangguk. Mereka pun mengamati dari pohon yang tak jauh dari laboratorium. Shindong membelalakan matanya kaget melihat buku yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Donghae.

"Hyung lihat! Itu kan buku... cara bunuh diri?"

"Hah?"

"Pfft, dia itu mau membunuh orang itu apa mengubah bentuknya? BUAHAHAHA." tawa Shindong meledak begitu membaca judul bukunya itu.

"Mungkin si_ 'white_' mengubah judulnya."

"Percobaan pembunuhan yang bagus."

"Babo."

"Hahahaha~"

"Shindong! Jangan banyak tertawa kalau kau tak mau habis ditangan Heenim. Kau tahu sendiri kan walaupun kita jauh dari Heenim, dia bisa tetap tahu apa yang kita lakukan?"

Shindong menatap hyung-nya sebal. "Bukannya ini salah Heenim sendiri? Kenapa '_white_' bisa keluar dan memberikan buku itu? Yah walaupun salah sih. Untung dia belum meminumkannya pada namja 'itu' kalau tidak... ya pasti dia sudah hangus."

"Biar begitu... '_black_' masih meguasai hatinya. Sudah bagus si '_white_' bisa keluar. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Heenim juga."

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya dan mengagungkannya, Han hyung? Kau suka padanya, eoh? Yang ada kau habis olehnya." keluh Shindong––yang terdapat godaan terselubung di dalam kata-katanya, membuat si lawan bicara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. "Jangan asal bicara."

"Ne, ne. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Bagus."

"Lalu kapan kita ambil buku itu?"

"Nanti malam saja. Bukannya kau ingin mencicipi makanan khas bumi? Kajja."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari sudah petang begitu Donghae membawa Eunhyuk dan Henry pulang ke rumah. Hampir 4 jam dia di laboratorium untuk meramu ramuan itu, dan hasilnya adalah boneka yang bolong dan hangus.

"Henry masih tertidur?" tanya Donghae begitu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk dan Henry yang ada dipangkuannya. Henry kecil tertidur karena lelah melihat appa-nya merusak boneka-boneka lama miliknya. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

Eunhyuk membaringkan namja kecil di gendongannya dan menutupinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat melihat Henry menggeliat kecil, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Donghae yang melihat pemandangan itu juga ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Berbagai bayangan akan kehidupannya dengan Eunhyuk dan Henry dalam satu keluarga mulai berputar di otaknya.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan bahu Donghae.

"Ah, n-ne?" jawab Donghae gelagapan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hae juga lelah kan? Tidurlah bersama Henry."

"Kau tidak ikut tidur juga?"

"Aku tidak lelah. Lagipula, aku ingin menonton televisi sebentar." Donghae lupa kalau Eunhyuk ini boneka yang tidak bisa lelah dengan cepat.

"Uh, ne. Nanti kalau sudah kau istirahat ya. Bangunkan aku kalau kau mau kucabut kuncinya dari lehermu." ujar Donghae sebelum bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar.

Ting Tong.

Baru saja Eunhyuk mau duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi, suara bel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu begitu mendengar bunyi bel apartemen Donghae. Mana mungkin dia menyuruh Henry dan Donghae yang sedang terlelap untuk membukakan pintu? Toh dia hanya sedang mau duduk-duduk di ruang tengah.

Cklek.

"Annyeong." ucap seorang yeoja yang kini ada di hadapannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, cantik sekali. Eunhyuk saja menganggumi betapa cantiknya yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Annyeong. Ada perlu apa? Oh ya, silahkan masuk." ujar Eunhyuk sambil mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk. Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil bergumam 'permisi'.

"Hae... Eh, maksudku Donghae. Dia ada dimana?"

"Hae tertidur bersama Henry, mereka kelelahan. Mian ne?" Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi, "Ah, ani. Gwaenchana." Yeoja itu menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. "Siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihat Donghae mempunyai teman serumah kecuali Henry."

"Ah– aku Eunhyuk." jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, apalagi yeoja yang dihadapannya.

"Kau manis sekali~" puji yeoja itu. "Ah, namaku Jung Sooyeon, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggi Jessica. Sica juga boleh." ujar yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Arrasseo, Sica-ah ne? Kau ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Eunhyuk. Mungkin terlihat seperti mengusir secara halus, tapi ini masih jam 8 malam, apa yang sudah malam Hyuk?

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertemu Donghae. Tapi karena Donghae sudah tidur... ya sudahlah, aku lebih baik pulang saja."

Yeoja bernama Jessica itu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sementara Eunhyuk mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu. "Aku pulang ne? Gamsahamnida."

"Aku bahkan belum menjamu-mu. Aku tidak memperlakukan tamu dengan baik."

"Gwaenchana, aku merasa senang bisa kenal denganmu. Annyeong, Eunhyuk-ah! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali!" seru yeoja itu kemudian berlalu. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menutup pintu. Sebelum Jessica benar-benar belalu dari sana, dia menoleh dan bergumam. "Dia manis sekali, Donghae sungguh beruntung! Huft~"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hosh, hosh." suara itu mendominasinya saat ia berlari. Nafasnya panjang-pendek, begitu tak teratur. "Aku harus segera menaruh ramuan ini!" gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Dia membuka jendela yang berada di dapur dan menyelinap masuk. Dengan segera ia meletakkan ramuan itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau siapa?" Deg! Baru saja dia akan melarikan diri, dia sudah tertangkap basah. Ia mematung disana, tak berkutik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk disana, orang yang selama ini dia cari. Dia mengambil botol itu lagi dan membungkuk dihadapan Eunhyuk. "Kumohon, minumlah ini!"

Eunhyuk menatap botol itu sejenak. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Sang pemberi botol tersenyum, karena ia merasa misinya berhasil.

"Gomawo..."

"Cheonmaneyo. Minuman apa ini? Rasanya enak tapi..." belum Eunhyuk selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya, pandangannya mengabur, semakin mengabur, dan semuanya gelap.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak menepati keinginan terakhirmu sebelum mati waktu itu." kata namja cantik itu saat melihat Eunhyuk. "Kajja, Heebum chagi! Kita harus sudah pergi sebelum si cina oleng dan si gendut sialan itu menangkapku!" serunya karena sang kucing bukannya mengikuti malah mengeong di depan Eunhyuk. Dia kira Eunhyuk mati apa?

Namja cantik itu––Heechul kembali lagi ke dalam, dia melupakan sesuatu, bukan untuk mengambil kucingnya yang terus mengeong di sebelah Eunhyuk, melainkan hal penting kedua. Ia berjalan menuju kamar dimana Donghae dan Henry sedang tertidur. Ia melihat buku itu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Kau tak butuh buku ini kan? Aku sudah memberikan ramuan yang sebenarnya." gumam Heechul.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas, semacam catatan kecil. Letak buku itu diganti dengan selembar kertas yang ia tulis tadi sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke dapur, dan meloncat dari jendela bersama kucing kesayangannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eungh..." lenguh Eunhyuk saat ia merasa bias-bias sinar matahari mulai mencoba menerobos matanya. Ia terbangun dengan kondisi agak pusing yang sulit dideskripsikan. Ia meraba-raba lehernya dan hilang! Kunci yang selalu melekat di lehernya hilang. Baiknya, dia bisa hidup. Buruknya, dia akan menghadapi ingatan masa lalunya yang kembali.

**At another place...**

"Oppaaaa!" suara lengkingan yeoja membuat yang dipanggil _ngeh_ dan menoleh. Ia mendapati sepupunya––keluarga terakhir yang ia punya–– berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Waeyo, Sica-ah?"

"Kenapa buku itu bisa hilang?!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan buku sebenarnya. Lagipula tak akan ada yang mau merebut boneka manismu itu."

"Tapi sayangnya ramuan itu berhasil."

"Mwo?! B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, oppa! Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak usah bertanya." ujar yeoja yang dipanggil sica sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia tahu siapa dibalik semua ini, dia tahu, sangat tahu.

"Sica-ah, kemarin kau melihatku tidak sekitar jam 9?"

Sang yeoja yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sambil memberi tatapan ada-apa-ini-?- dan kau-mulai-aneh-oppa-.

"Kan bukannya kau nekat pergi padahal ada badai?"

'Jangan bilang ini ulahnya dia! Ah sial! Sejak kapan dia jadi pandai mengatur ragaku?!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Aku sih mau Eunhyukku kembali. Tapi namja bernama Lee Donghae itu... ergh."

"Molla, oppa tidak tahu."

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oppa payah."

"Heuh, dasar boneka merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Notes: Annyeong~ setelah lama membiarkan ff ini mati suri, saya kembali ^^ mian telah melupakan ff ini. Ga dilupakan sih, cuma hanya mencari feel yang hilang hehe. Mian saya labil, Jeosonghamnida *Bow*

Dan... seperti biasa selalu berakhir dan gaje dan selamanya ff ini akan gaje. Jadi maafkan saya, saya salah banyak! *duaaar* saya cengo mau bales review darimana xp, jadi saya akan bales review dari chap 2 ^^

Balas review ^^:

minmi arakida: gomawo ^^ Hae labil, seperti biasa hehe. Ini udah dilanjuut :)

Ri Yong Kim: kakak adek pervert *lirik KyuHae* *ketawa evil* udah dilanjut :)

sullhaehyuk: sekarang ga cepet kan updatenya? Mian T.T pengennya sih naik rated. Cuma saya ga kuat ._.v aku malah gabisa bayangin kalo boneka biasa '-'

JewELFishy-Anchofish: udah dilanjut nih :) mantan istrinya Jessica? Bisa bisa.

HaeHyuk Baby's: Hahaha, sepertinya saya banyak dosa -_- Umm, aku gatau deh chingu. Liat aja nanti, arra?

X-Mionez: udah dilanjut nee :) mian kalo ga panjang...

bluerissing: Hae pervert ga ketolongan XD udah dilanjut :)

Lee Ah Ra: saran diterima XP. udah dilanjut ne :)

Astri407: Hyuk selalu cute :3 tau nih Henry *timpuk pake mochi*

Daevict024: udah dilanjut nee :) gabisa naik rated, saya ga kuat /.\

Guest: udah dilanjut nee :), lain kali kasih nama, arra? ^^

iss sie jewel: sudah dilanjut :) hyuk eternal innocent xp

nurul. : Saya juga peengen beli xp Henry saking sayangnya sama Hyuk jadi manggil begitu xp

UnyKyuminmin: Haha, Hae bandel Xp Henry polos dan selalu dan *****kehilangan kata* udah dilanjut neee :)

Asha lightyagamikun: Kamu terlalu yadong XD ajarin aja, siapa tau berguna *smirk* udah dilanjut :3 iya juga ya? Hae aja yang bisa ngerasain Hyuk beda sama orang lain.

Arum Junnie: udah dilanjut ne :) Hae tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hyuk xp

one: gomawo, udah dilanjut :3

nvyptr: kalo ga penasaran kamu ga minta lanjut xp udah dilanjut ne ^^ itu dia manggil ke Hyuk '-'

Anonymouss: kayak gatau si Kyu aja *plakk ga juga, saya ga berani bikin rated M. udah dilanjut ne :)

Kim Youngri: aku pernah baca, dan aku emang terinspirasi. Aku mengambil beberapa bagian, dan aku modifikasi. Jujur aku udah agak lupa sama jalan ceritanya :) tapi ga mirip kan? Ini Yaoi bukan GS. Dan ini implicit not explicit. Udah dilanjut kalo kamu mau tahu kelanjutannya ^^

Dong Rim: sudah biasa Hae pervert gitu XD udah dilanjut saeng ^^

TikaClouds2124: ah kamu jangan sok polos *smirk* udah dilanjut ne ^^

Aiyu Kie: jangan gigit aku! Entar kalo aku mati ga bisa lanjutin ff ini loh hehe. Udah dilanjut ne ^^

sweetyhaehyuk: udah dilanjut!^^ Timpuk aja Hae pake ikan(?)

pumpkinsparkyumin: gomawo~ ^^ dan aku aru bales review kamu, mian :( udah dilanjut ne ^^

hyukjae86: jangan timpuk mochi pake mochi(?)! Udah dilanjut ne? ^^ tapi aku gabisa bikin rate m. tapi kalo bisa ya aku naikin ratenya *plakk

boo young: udah dilanjut ne~ ^^

lyndaariezz: udah dilanjut ne ^^ gatau ah, saya gabisa bikin nc -_- jangan ketipu dulu chingu sama sica :p

Amandhharu0522: Hyuk pengen gue makan malah *halah* udah lanjut ne ^^

anchofishy: Kyu kan keren, hadiahnya juga harus keren dong! *apa ini* udah dilanjut ya ^^ dan Henry sayang sama Hyuk jadi gitu~ panas apanya? *smirk* kamu ngereview setelah aku update, jadi ga keliat, tapi udah dibales kan sekarang ^^?

casanova indah: nanti ada kok mantan istrinya Hae. Udah dilanjut ne~

wildapolaris: Hyuk udah terpengaruh sama tatapan Hae jadi polos gitu(?) udah dilanjut chingu~

LyaxueSibum: nanti punya *clue* udah dilanjut nee ^^

Pencinta Eunhyuk: gomawo ^^

haehyukies: I love Hae! *ditimpuk Hyuk* saya udah privat ngajarin Hyuk mendesah kok *plakk udah dilanjut nee ^^

lemonade: namanya menjurus nih *apa coba* udah dilanjut ya ^^

L .Kim: Gwaenchana ^^ udah dilanjut! Mian ga bisa update kilat T.T

Jiaehaehyuk: udah dilanjut ne ^^

7D: gomawo~ udah dilanjut ne ^^

nikyumin: gomawo ^^ gatau deh, tapi kuusahain ya *tampang yadong* udah dilanjut ne ^^

dekdes: Hyuk udah gede ^^ *apasih*

fitri .flames: udah dilanjut ya ^^

Haiiro-Sora: masih kurang jelaskah? Mian /.\

reaRelf: ada Chullie ^^ jadi manusia ga ya? Cek aja deh :)

Mingmin: gomawo~ ^^

Sora Hwang: ne ^^ udah dilanjut ne ^^

Lee Eun Jae: udah dilanjut ya ^^ semoga masih nunggu u,u

renaenhaehyuk: udah dilanjut ^^

lee ikan: gomawo~ aku ngakak loh aca review kamu XP udah dilanjut ne ^^

HaeRiEun: maaf lama sekaliiiii updatenya. Udah dilanjut ya ^^

hana ryeong9: udah dianjut ne ^^

Yui the devil: nanti ada penjelasannya, okay? LonelyKim: iya itu Heechul ^^ *Tangkep Hae di laut*

imnavisay: gabisa update kilat, mian T.T udah dilanjut ne ^^

Lee Hyuk Nara: mian udah bikin kamu bingung u,u udah dilanjut ne ;D

iDonghaek: udah lanjut ^^

Kalau misalnya ada yang saya bales reviewnya pendek, saya gatau mau balesnya gimana. Hehe, maklum aja ya ;;)

Saya tidak mengharapkan review, tapi kalau mau review, review juseyooooo! #slap

Kamsahamnida ^u^


End file.
